


everyone you love is made of stardust

by notahotlibrarian



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, bitches get stuff done, playlist included, poetry inspired, rooftop sitting solves all problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahotlibrarian/pseuds/notahotlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Darcy sit on the rooftop in New Mexico and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone you love is made of stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (and title from) this poem I saw on Tumblr by Finn Butler:
> 
> Everyone who terrifies you is sixty-five percent water,  
> And everyone you love is made of stardust, and I know sometimes  
> you cannot even breathe deeply, and  
> the night sky is no home, and  
> you have cried yourself to sleep enough times  
> that you are down to your last two percent, but
> 
> nothing is infinite,  
> not even loss.
> 
> You are made of the sea and the stars, and one day  
> you are going to find yourself again.
> 
> (If you know who wrote this, please let me know so I can give proper credit!)

When Darcy returned from a grocery run, the lab was eerily quiet. All the lights were turned off, and only the quiet hum of machines calibrating data could be heard echoing through the dealership-turned-science haven. "Jane?" Darcy called out warily as she sat the grocery bags on the floor and pulled her Taser out of her bag. 

"Up here!" Jane's voice echoed from the stairwell leading up to the roof. Darcy shoved her Taser back in her bag and, grabbing some snacks, followed Jane's voice. 

When she reached the top of the stairwell, Darcy saw Jane huddled under a blanket on one of the chaise lounges, leaning back so she could see the stars. Without preamble, Darcy wedged herself in the same chaise lounge and stole some of the blanket from Jane. Normally, Jane would grumble when Darcy did this, but she said nothing - only continued to stare at the stars. 

"Do you think he's coming back?" Jane finally asked in a small voice.

"Duh!" Darcy scoffed. "You're going to rebuild Rainbow Road and bring his super cut homeless-god-self back down here!"

Jane sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Darcy, I don't think I can do it. I'm so tired my eyes are crossing. I feel like I'm running on about two percent," Jane said tiredly.

"Then you go to the trailer and take a nap. Eat a real meal for once. Then you go back and look at the data with fresh eyes." Darcy said kindly.

"But what if I can't rebuild it?" Jane asked, sniffling.

"Then you get Erik to help. And whoever those other astrophysicists are. And if your tech's not good enough, I'll go lobby SHIELD for funding. Or Stark Industries. Or foreign nations. Whoever or whatever it takes, we'll do it. We'll bring him back."

"But the universe is infinite, Darcy, and funding is not. What if I can't find him in time? What if I lose him forever?" Jane asked in a terrified whisper.

"Nothing is infinite," Darcy said wisely. "Not even loss."

Jane wrapped her tiny arms around Darcy's torso. "Thanks, Darce," she mumbled into Darcy's side.

"You're welcome. Now get downstairs and make some science!"

Jane got up off the chair and wandered back downstairs, talking to herself about Higgs-Boson particles and quantum mechanics, and Darcy smiled to herself. Even genius astrophysicists who are in love with/loved by Norse alien-gods need a pep talk now and again. Snuggling back under the blankets, Darcy stared back up at the stars Jane had been previously studying for a bit of contemplation of her own.

What would it be like to have a love so great that it would restructure the universe for you? That it would rip through space and reweave destiny to make you happy? To have a love that time itself would lie down and be still for?

"I hope you're listening, Thor," Darcy said, pointing a finger at the sky. "Jane is going to change the face of science for you. The least you can do is, when you get back - and yes, that's a when, not an if - is to worship and love her like she deserves. If she's defying Einstein and Newton for you, you'd best defy any qualms your people may have about loving mortals," she ranted, shaking her finger at the sky like a vengeful Cupid. 

She lowered her hand and wiped a tear from her eye. "Come back, Thor. And hurry."

Across the realms and many moons away, Heimdall watched his prince placed his fist over his heart and bow his head. Heimdall made a mental note to watch this fearless shieldmaiden Darcy Lewis, who could make a warrior prince fall down and the brilliant scholar Lady Jane, who could make a self-centered prince fall in love. "This I vow, Lady Darcy," Thor intoned solemnly, and Heimdall smiled. He'd always been a romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone would like to make me some album cover art, I'll post Darcy's intergalactic playlist on 8tracks.


End file.
